


We Young And Free

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A Whole Mess, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, I Tried, M/M, but some real things are mixed in it, idk if it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: YeosangYou two are fucking loudFelixI can totally forsee sangie being savageSeonghwaFuck you only I can call him Sangie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like, The Boyz and Stray Kids are friends, Beomgyu and Jeongin are friends, The Boyz crashed into ATEEZ's and Minho, Yeonjun, Yeosang and Wooyoung are all ex-Bighit trainees so I can't ignore the facts
> 
> Edit:  
Hey there! I'm back from my grave, and if anyone find the following first chapter unfamiliar, that's because I decided to scratch the whole thing from the beginning and start from zero  
Sorry QwQ

** _Minho_ ** _ added _ ** _Hyunjin, Yongbok, Juyeon, Haknyeon, Hyunjoon, Changmin, Yeosang, Seonghwa, Yunho, Wooyoung,_ ** _**San, Yeonjun **and **Beomgyu**_

** _Yongbok_ ** _ changed their username into _ ** _Felix_ **

**Yeosang**  
Why won't you tell us that your name is Yongbok?

**Felix**  
BRO I HATE THIS NAME USE FELIX

**Yeosang**  
Yongbok is obviously easier for me to pronouce  
So allow me to decline your request

**Haknyeon**  
Are you a robot or something?

**Seonghwa**  
He's only like this in front of strangers

**Hyunjoon**  
We've been dancing together for 2 weeks already and we're still strangers?  
I'm hurt

**Yeosang**  
Sorry bae

**Minho**  
Did you just fucking made a reference to BTS Cypher pt.4-

**Yeosang**  
Yes because my bias Taehyung wasn't included

**Juyeon**  
I can't see the correlation between the two

**Yeonjun**  
OMG WE SHARE THE SAME BIAS

**Beomgyu**  
HOW CAN YOU EVEN HAVE A BIAS I'M OT7

**Yeosang**  
You two are fucking loud

**Felix**  
I can totally forsee sangie being savage

**Seonghwa**  
Fuck you only I can call him Sangie

**Hyunjin**  
ANYWAY  
Where's Changmin, Yunho, San and Wooyoung?

**Changmin**  
I just  
Can't find the right moment to join the convo

**Yunho**  
Woosan be fucking

**Minho**  
Wtf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chilli Sauce**

**Squirrel **  
GUYS I MADE A NEW FRIEND

**Kangaroo**  
Jisung finally grew up and grew the balls to make new friends

**Raccoon**  
Let's see how many days he can sustain

**Baby**  
Last time his "friend" tolerated him for a day and left bc he's too loud

**Raccoon**  
Says the one who's also loud af

**Beanie**  
Says the one who's edgy af

**Laptop**  
Says the one who's emo af

**BobbyII**  
Says the one who's the butt monkey

**Kangaroo**  
Isn't Jisung the butt monkey though?

**Squirrel  
**Well damn do you want some homemade fists?

**Baby**  
Honestly the only winner here is Chan bc he's friends with like everyone

**Squirrel**  
SHUT UP AND LET ME ADD HIM IN PEACE  
Also I hope you guys won't ruin our cool image yet when I add him thx

** _Squirrel_ ** _ added _ ** _Soobin_ **

**Kangaroo**  
HAN JISUNG LOSER

**Beanie**  
HAN JISUNG LOSER

**Raccoon**  
HAN JISUNG LOSER

**Laptop**  
HAN JISUNG LOSER

**BobbyII**  
HAN JISUNG LOSER

**Baby**  
HAN JISUNG LOSER

**Soobin**  
??????

**Squirrel**  
SON YOUNGJAE I TRUSTED YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it's kinda obvious but anyway
> 
> Chan - kangaroo  
Changbin - beanie  
Jisung - squirrel  
Sunwoo - raccoon  
Eric - baby  
Hongjoong - laptop  
Mingi - bobbyII


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sound of Heaven**

_ **Hyungseo, Chanhee, Jongho, Taehyun** _ _ and _ _ **Kai** _ _ joined the group using the invitation link_

_ **Hyungseo** _ _ changed their name to _ _ **Kevin** _

**Chanhee**  
Who made this stupid group name?

**Dad**  
EXCUSE ME

**Chanhee**  
I'm sorry  
I plead for your forgiveness

**Kai**  
:0

**Mum**  
Great job Sangyeon it took you 3 seconds to scare the baby  
Why can't you be like woojin?

**Taehyun**  
Nah it's fine he's just a scaredy cat

**Dad02**  
Sangyeon being mean has nothing to do with me Jacob

**TheNoisyDude**  
Yeah Sangyeon you're just mean

**Dad**  
Imma beat your ass later

**Jongho**  
You won't dare if you see me

**Dad**  
oH?

**Jongho**  
I can smash a watermelon in half

**Prince**  
:0

**Fennec**  
Wtf

**Meanie**  
YANG JEONGIN DON'T YOU DARE SWEAR ISTFG

**Fennec**  
WELL WHOSE FAULT YOU THINK IT WAS

**Kevin**  
Well yeah this place has nothing to do with heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon - Dad  
Jacob - Mum  
Woojin - Dad02  
TheNoisyDude - Hyunjae  
Prince - Younghoon  
Fennec - Jeongin  
Meanie - Seungmin


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into the main thing

**Bunch of Hoes**

**MainHoe**  
I love whoever creates the group name and the usernames

**DumbHoe**  
Aren't you the one who changed it?

**MainHoe**  
Juyeon I love you more when you stfu

**FoodieHoe**  
This isn't the Minho I remembered?

**OCDHoe**  
What if I only need Sangie's love and therefore I don't need to shut up?

**MainHoe**  
Sucks to be you then

**OCDHoe**  
Definitely not because Sangie is the best boyfriend ever

**TheOnlyNiceOne**  
Allow me to leave for a while and explode in peace thx

**TallHoe**  
You two are mf cute

**MainHoe**  
Lovebirds  
Ew

**DolphinHoe**  
Did San and I just get dissed?

**AussieHoe**  
Let's see what's gonna happen if I add Chan here

**MainHoe**  
NOPE   
This is a dancers' only group  
If u wanna include chan just start another chat

**CuteHoe**  
Aw Minho you find me cute uwu  
Also I love the idea of a new chat!!!

**JisungsHoe**  
Minho wtf  
WHY ARE YOU LETTING FELIX OPENING ANOTHER CHAT

~

_**Yongbok** started a new chat room_

_**Yongbok** changed his username into **Felix**_

_**Felix** added **Minho, Hyunjin, Seonghwa, Yeosang, Yunho, Wooyoung, San, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Juyeon, Changmin, Haknyeon, Hyunjoon **and **Chan**_

**Chan**  
First of all wtf  
Who are you

**Minho**  
Can't believe you don't recognize your bf  
I'm breaking up

**Chan**  
I AM SORRY PLEASE DON'T

**San**  
Wow  
Is Minho dom?

_**Yeonjun** removed **Beomgyu** from the chat_

_**Juyeon** removed **Hyunjoon **and **Changmin** from the chat_

**Felix**  
Yes  
He's a power bottom  
Also Beomgyu is a 01 liner, Hyunjoon is a 00 liner and Changmin is a 98 liner THEY'RE A D U L T S

**Yeonjun**  
WE DON'T TAINT THE CUTE BEAN IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

**Juyeon**  
Same for Hyunjoon, and I just don't want Changmin to get any funny ideas

**Haknyeon**  
Juyeon stop pretending to be mature please it's scaring me

_**Hyunjin** removed **Felix **from the chat_

**Hyunjin**  
That's enough internet for today

**Wooyoung**  
It's 10pm?

**Hyunjin**  
Your point being?

**Yunho**  
Seonghwa said sleep is for losers

**Seonghwa**  
I'm? Pretty sure? I've never said this?

**Minho**  
Hyunjin why tf are you acting like a mum you're far from holy

**Chan**  
Second of all  
Wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho - MainHoe  
Juyeon - DumbHoe  
Felix - AussieHoe  
Yeonjun - FoodieHoe  
Seonghwa - OCDHoe  
Yeosang - TheOnlyNiceOne  
TallHoe - Yunho  
DolphinHoe - Wooyoung  
CuteHoe - Beomgyu  
JisungsHoe - Hyunjin (bc hyunsung)  
(not yet appeared)  
ScreamingDolphinHoe - Changmin  
ShiberHoe - San  
TheOtherNiceOne - Hyunjoon  
JejuHoe - Haknyeon


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even know why this thing exists**

**Chan**  
This chat name is such mf mood

**Minho**  
This  
My boyfie  
Is exactly why I love you

**Chan**  
Awww

**Yunho**  
Awwww you two are really cute  
I guess you're right Felix  
Wait

**Yeosang**  
Felix got kicked out by Hyunjin, dumbass  
Also are we gonna ever add back Hyunjoon, Changmin and Beomgyu?

**Hyunjin**  
I can see Felix isn't on your list

**Minho**  
Just leave that motherfucker alone

**Chan  
**You CAN'T bully ma fellow aussie:(((((

**Minho  
**Fine  
But only bc you say this

_**Minho** added **Felix**, **Beomgyu**, **Hyunjoon** and **Changmin**_

**Hyunjoon**  
Juyeon hyungie I trusted you:(((((((

**Juyeon**  
I  
What

**Wooyoung**  
Did I just witness a gay panic????

**San**  
That doesn't exist in my dictionary

**Changmin**  
It doesn't look like a gay panic tho  
It's just Juyeon being dumb, as usual

**Minho**  
Time to renew your ancient dictionary then

**Beomgyu**  
Is it just me or Wooyoung and San always speak together?

**Hyunjin**  
It's just you  
Because their speeches were separated once

**Yeonjun**  
You remember this but you don't remember that (1) dance move??????

**Hyunjin**  
OH SHIT

**Minho**  
You hoes  
This is not the dance group chat  
Also make it personal thanks

**Seonghwa**  
You are wild

**Chan**  
You haven't seen him in beaowefhd;jkljg

**Minho**  
Please ignore that  
I am sorry that yall have to witness this shit

**Hyunjin**  
We need some parental presence  
Seonghwa alone isn't enough

**Seonghwa**  
And why am I a parental presence????

**Yeosang**  
Bc you are one, mum

**Seonghwa**  
Sangie no, not here

**Minho**  
Ooh;)

**Beomgyu**  
Isn't Yeosang only being sacarstic...?

**Yeonjun**  
I just had a heart attack

**Hyunjin**  
GUESS WHAT MINHO  
I am bringing your worst enemy before the parents

_**Hyunjin **added **Changbin**_

**Minho**  
Oh fuck

**Changbin**  
WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM YOU ASSHOE

**Wooyoung**  
Asshoe? Is that a pun bc it's actually pretty funny????

**San**  
Wooyoung I'm starting to question your sanity now

**Wooyoung**  
Is that another pun??? Sanity???

**Seonghwa**  
Wooyoung no

**Wooyounng**  
WOOYOUNG YES MOTHERFUCKERS

**Minho**  
This is why we can't have nice things  
Changmin you knew someone too right?

**Changmin**  
Yeppers

_**Minho **added** Woojin**_

_**Changmin** added **Sangyeon** and **Joonyoung**_

**Seonghwa**  
You're right about me can't handling this alone

_**Seonghwa** added **Hongjoong**_

**Seonghwa**  
Hongjoong help

**Hongjoong**  
?

**Joonyoung**  
Can somebody explain

**Wooyoung**  
YEEHAW BITCHES

**Changmin**  
This is pretty much self-explanatory

**Hongjoong**  
San what did you do

**San**  
I DID NOTHING

**Minho**  
It's obviously Changbin's fault because he started it

**Changbin**  
AND WHY IS IT MY FAULT

**Minho**  
BECAUSE HE WAS FINE UNTIL YOU SON OF A BITCH CALL ME ASSHOE  
Oh wait  
It's hyunjin's fault bc he added you

**Hyunjin**  
GODDAMMIT


	6. Woojin and Hyunjoon issue

It's been a short while, and I intended to update, but I suppose most of you know what happened, that is, Hyunjoon and Woojin quitting. Since this chat fic is non-idol AU, I will definitely continue including them in the future.

Just give me some more time to recover from the shock...thanks ><


	7. Chapter 7

**we stray further away from jesus everyday**

**Minho**  
Who changed the name of the chat

**Joonyoung**  
Me  
What're you gonna do about it?

**Minho  
**Nothing  
Tho it's a boring title  
It's the truth  
No objections

**Joonyoung**  
Good

**Hyunjin**  
Minho is...tamed?

**Minho**  
I can still cut off your legs if you want me to?

**Hyunjin**  
NO THANKS

**Yeonjun**  
No wonder Minho is the main hoe

**Chan**  
The power my boyfie holds :)

**Minho**  
;)

**Hyunjin**  
If you two keep on flirting with each other imma yeet you out of the groupchat

**Woojin  
**Yeah I really don't want to say that but   
You and Jisung literally eat each other's faces in front of me every single day  
I'm traumatized by you two

**Sangyeon**  
What about you and Felix?

**Woojin**  
I don't allow him to violate public decency

**Felix**  
:(

**Hyunjoon  
**But dorms don't really count as "public", isn't it?

**Woojin**  
Technically yes but   
Some unwanted people are living here with us rn  
Other than Hyunjin

**Hyunjin  
**JISUNG PAID YOU ALREADY

**Woojin  
**Are you positive that it's just him living here rn?

**Hyunjin**  
I  
You're right

**Minho**  
Lmao weak

**Changbin**  
I hate to agree with Minho but you're indeed weak this time Hyunjin

**Hyunjin**  
No one asked for your opinion both of you  
Especially you seo changbin you short ass

**Hongjoong**  
I feel attacked for some reason

**Wooyoung**  
Me too?

**Haknyeon**  
Eric isn't here but I feel attacked too

**Changbin  
**Now I hope Minho can chop your legs off

**Sangyeon**  
Who are the unwanted people though

**Woojin**  
I'll let them speak for themselves

_**Woojin **added** Jeongin, Seungmin** and **Jongho**_

**Sangyeon**  
Wait what? Jongho? The watermelon chopping kid?

**Yeonjun**  
Wow you chop up watermelons?????

**Jongho**  
Yeah

**Haknyeon**  
Damn that's useful

**Seungmin**  
Context please?

**Juyeon**  
Apparently you are the unwanted people in Woojin's dorm room

**Seungmin**  
Well  
We don't get to officially live in the dorms so we sneaked into Woojin's  
His is big  
Also Jongho didn't have one either and we're friends so we begged to let him in too

**Joonyoung**  
Sangyeon  
We don't have a fruit knife

**Jongho**  
You want to use my arms as a fruit knife huh

**Yunho**  
This is kinda a good way to use Jongho

**San**  
I don't really want to know what that means

**Beomgyu**  
Doesn't that just means Jongho is strong enough to break fruits?

**Seonghwa**  
Please ignore San's dirty mind

**Hongjoong**  
Fruit knives are cheap though?

**Changmin**  
I bet Jacob spent all of the money on cereal

**Haknyeon**  
Or maybe jelly?

**Joonyoung**  
I paid the dorm fees so point invalid

**Hyunjoon**  
So  
You spent the rest of the money on cereal?

**Joonyoung**  
Hyunjoon  
Who did you hang out with?

**Hyunjin**  
Minho

**Minho**  
I am pretty sure you 00 liners hang out together more than I do

**Changbin**  
HA insult backfired

**Hyunjin**  
CHANGBIN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME ATTACK HIM

**Chan**  
DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK MY BABY

**Felix  
**Yeet Hyunjin finally revealed his evil side  
Should I celebrate?

**Minho**  
I'm in

**Seonghwa**  
So this is why you need parental guidance


	8. Chapter 8

**we stray further from jesus everyday**

**Minho**  
I was thinking  
will hyunjin seal away the devil inside him and peace can finally come if we add jisung in here?

**Chan**  
Evil hyunjin gone? Maybe  
Peace? Definitely no

**Hyunjin**  
DON'T YOU DARE

**Changbin**  
Hyunjin are you going through puberty again?

**Hyunjin**  
YOU SPEAK ANOTHER WORD, I'M TAKING YOUR INSOLES AWAY FROM YOU

**Changbin**  
OH AND I'M GONNA CHOP OFF YOUR LEGS FOR REAL

**Haknyeon**  
For some reason I support this changbin guy

**Hyunjoon**  
Wouldn't it be cute if we have another couple here?

**Seonghwa**  
You two only have one word different in your names but Hyunjoon is an angel

**Juyeon**  
I second that

**Changmin**  
You're just defending your crush aren't you

**Juyeon**  
I am not

**Hyunjoon**  
?

**Yeonjun**  
Wow  
Hyunjoon is denser than I thought

**Joonyoung**  
How about we add Chanhee too?

**Sangyeon**  
Changmin and Chanhee are literal partners in crime what do you mean

**Woojin**  
But Chanhee is scared of Sangyeon  
It's fine

**Seungmin**  
As long as chanhee doesn't befriend jongho

**Jongho**  
(:

**Haknyeon**  
Why can't you use ":)" like everyone else

**Yeonjun  
**I mean  
He chops watermelons

**Hongjoong  
**What should I do if jongho will only be known as "watermelon chopping kid" from now on

**Yeosang  
**Wyr let him known as "watermelon chopping kid" or "forehead flick killer"?

**Hongjoong  
**...  
You're right

**Seonghwa  
**My boy you're so smart

**Hyunjin  
**My eyes-

**Minho  
**I'm done with you

_**Chan** added **Jisung**_

**Chan**  
Thank me later

**Jisung  
**And why would I thank you?

**Hongjoong  
**Oh hey the loser is here

**Beomgyu  
**Why is he the loser?

**Felix  
**Because he is

**Hyunjin  
**YOU CANNOT INSULT MY BOYFRIEND

**Woojin  
**:)

**Hyunjin  
**I'm sorry

**Woojin  
**That's what I thought

**Yeonjun  
**I believe this is what will happen to Changmin, Chanhee and Sangyeon

**Joonyoung  
**Thanks, I feel safe now

_**Joonyoung **added** Chanhee**_

**Chanhee  
**Wtf?

**Changmin  
**It's complicated

**Hyunjoon  
**It really isn't that complicated

**Beomgyu  
**But I don't get what's happening for like 90% of the time

**Yeosang  
**Can you sum up bc same

**Hyunjoon  
**Minho encouraged Felix to start this chat > minho and hyunjin and changbin are spinning out of control (mainly hyunjin) so we added the parental figures aka woojin, hongjoong, sangyeon & jacob > somehow we brought up the topic of woojin's rent so seungmin, jeongin and jongho, who are unofficial residents, were added > jisung was added as a failed attempt to seal off hyunjin's demonic side > we try to add chanhee so changmin can also shut up

**Yeonjun  
**That wasn't simple at all

**Haknyeon  
**Well because your brain is stuck

**Changmin  
**Haknyeon are you having your second puberty

**Juyeon  
**That's not how puberty works

**Beomgyu  
**Maybe he's just in a bad mood?

**Haknyeon  
**Thanks Beomgyu you're a true angel


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sound of Heaven**

**Dad**  
Christmas is near and we need to sing goddamn Christmas carols again

**Taehyun**  
Oh no

**Kai**  
Oh no

**Dad**  
Oh no indeed

**Jongho**  
I heard it's a bit different this year tho

**Dad02**  
Well yes but actually no

**Mum**  
This year they finally gave the approval to sing relatively pop songs  
But we still need to sing traditional carols

**Dad02**  
Also they said that we can collborate with the other 2 teams

**Jongho**  
As in dancers and?

**Dad  
**Rappers  
Speaking of which I'm gonna discuss with their two leaders now

* * *

**Christmas Party Discussion**

**Sangyeon  
**Hi

**Minho**  
Great  
This is not the crackhead gc so let's get serious for once  
What songs do you plan to perform?

**Sangyeon**  
That depends  
Do you have any choreo for any songs

**Minho**  
I can just create a new choreo anytime  
Don't worry about that

**Hongjoong**  
Really? Right on the spot?

**Minho  
**Eh no that's too exaggerated  
But like  
Simple ones can be created within a day  
And I plan to create simple ones anyway bc we have less than a month's time

**Hongjoong  
**Oooh  
Well then so we just discuss the songs and then BAM! you have the choreo

**Minho  
**Yup

**Sangyeon  
**Great  
How about Starship's christmas song from last year

**Hongjoong  
**It's a beautiful song but it doesn't have any rap parts  
How about WM's?

**Minho  
**Timing?

**Hongjoong  
**yes yes

**Minho  
**wait  
I just realized that we don't neccessarily need christmas songs, right? Any ones with the mood should be fine

**Sangyeon  
**oh shit you're right

**Hongjoong  
**Then  
how about Monsta X's By My Side?

**Minho  
**You have taste  
I love you already

**Sangyeon  
**Save that for your bf

**Minho  
**I love Joong as a friend duh  
ANYWAY  
Any more songs?

**Hongjoong  
**There's this I really like but the high notes are really high  
Oh My Girl's SSFWL

**Minho  
**I'd hate to say that but Jisung can do it

**Sangyeon  
**WHAT

**Minho  
**You heard me bruh

**Hongjoong  
**He's insane

**Minho  
**Indeed  
But can't you lower the key?

**Hongjoong  
**Oh  
I totally forgot that option  
Alright I'll do that

**Sangyeon  
**We need one more

**Hongjoong  
**We have one boy group song and one girl group song...  
Do we have any choices from co-ed groups?

**Minho  
**Let's just go with Timing then?

**Sangyeon  
**Yes we can

**Minho  
**SSFWL already have the choreo so I'm gonna think about Timing and By My Side  
See ya later

**Hongjoong  
**So we're just gonna arrange the parts within ourselves, right?

**Sangyeon  
**Yeah  
Since we have many people maybe we can split up into three groups

**Hongjoong  
**Cool  
I won't let Jisung sing, don't worry

**Sangyeon  
**Um that's not within my concern but thanks?

**Hongjoong**  
Ur welcome  
Anyway let's wait until Minho come back online bc I figure that we should eat together as well

**Sangyeon**  
Ohh you're right  
The three of us or the whole group?

**Hongjoong**  
That's what I meant to discuss

**Sangyeon**  
Ah I see  
Well then let's just do our work for now

**Hongjoong**  
Yup!


	10. Chapter 10

**we stray further from jesus everyday**

_**Joonyoung** added **Hyungseo**, **Taehyun** and **Kai**_

_**Hongjoong** added **Soobin**, **Sunwoo**, **Youngjae **and **Mingi**_

**Sangyeon**  
Literally why

**Joonyoung**  
Sangyeon, think about it  
We are all gonna practice all day long before the party, and the kids are gonna become closer and closer and eventually it will end up like this anyway  
Now we can only hope they find one another annoying and quit the group

**Minho**  
Which will probably not happen

**Sangyeon**  
EXACTLY  
Why can't you just lock them out?

**Minho**  
Because Felix is the admin of this group and he's a sucker for chaos  
He won't lock anyone out

**Juyeon**  
Didn't he got kicked out at one point?

**Seonghwa**  
But he's back so he regained the position

**Felix**  
I am just nice:)

**Jisung**  
Says the one who joined in saying I'm a loser?

**Youngjae**  
Jesus you're so salty

**Yeonjun**  
Is no one concerned about how Hyunjin still haven't jumped out and defend his bf tho?

**Woojin**  
He's sick  
So I cut his internet and force him to rest

**Beomgyu**  
Tell him to take care :(

**Minho**  
Thank god fin-fucking-ally

**Changmin**  
Two types of people

**Hongjoong**  
He's sick?  
Can he still perform?

**Chanhee**  
three types maybe?

**Woojin**  
He's fine if he STOP WATCHING VIDEOS OF PARK JINYOUNG FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT  
That's why I cut his internet  
And Jisung's

**Sunwoo**  
Why is the loser still online tho

**Jisung**  
KIM SUNWOO

**Minho**  
Bc he's too annoying and I have to give him internet to shut him up

**Chan**  
Because my bf is soft for him and gave him internet

**Haknyeon**  
What's up with these two drastically different answers

**Yeosang**  
We all know Minho is like the biggest tsundere

**Sunwoo**  
This yeosang guy is a nerd and I love him already

**Seonghwa**  
WHY TF IS EVERYONE THIRSTING OVER MY BOY

**Wooyoung**  
Well duh yeosang's hot  
And charming af

**Hyunjoon**  
Yeah Seonghwa what do you expect

**Yunho**  
No one's thirsting over him though

**Haknyeon**  
Hyunjoon stop you'll make juyeon salty

**Minho**  
Actually yes, people are thirsting over Yeosang  
I saw this random guy keep on staring him during practice today  
But I can't see who

**Jisung**  
I think I know who's that

**Seonghwa**  
you WHAT

**San**  
I caught a glimpse of a black T-shirt

**Felix  
**I think it's Changbin

**Jisung**  
yes probably  
he literally stood in front of the dance room and stared inside

**Changbin**  
Did I?

**Seonghwa**  
YOU SON OF A BITCH

**Wooyoung**  
BINNIE WHY  
YOU'RE GONNA DIE

**Minho**  
RIP Changbin  
You will be missed  
Two people are coming for your life now

**Seungmin**  
I trusted you asshole

_**Seungmin** went offline_

**Taehyun**  
Wow this is some good shit

**Changbin**  
I SWEAR I AM JUST WONDERING WHO HE IS BECAUSE HE DANCES SO NICELY

**Yeosang**  
Um  
Thanks for the compliment?

**Seonghwa**  
yes my baby is gorgeous BUT NO ONES IS GONNA BE AFTER HIM

_**Seonghwa **went offline_

**Changbin**  
WELL FUCK MY LIFE

_**Changbin **went offline_

**Mingi**  
Damn this is the first time I see Seonghwa being so aggressive

**Kai**  
Is no one gonna mention Seungmin tho

**Yeonjun**  
WHO TF TAUGHT TAEHYUN TO SWEAR

**Beomgyu**  
You, obviously  
I mean you swear in front of us like 287 times a day

**Hyunjoon**  
Beomgyu actually  
snarked?

**Juyeon **  
Guys two of my friends want to join

**Jeongin**  
He's like this in front of soobin and yeonjun  
Apparently

**Hongjoong**  
Save for later juyeon  
This isn't the right time

**Joonyoung**  
Juyeon gimme their contacts and I'll deal with it

**Hyunseo**  
This place is crazier than I expected

**Taehyun**  
I want the tea of Seungmin tho

**Yeonjun**  
NOW IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME

**Soobin**  
Jeez calm down

**Yunho**  
does this Soobin guy always act like a parent?

**Yeonjun**  
No

**Beomgyu**  
No

**Taehyun**  
No

**Kai**  
No

**Soobin**  
When did yall become so team-spirited????

**Jisung**  
This is also the first fucking time I see you talking so much

**Youngjae**  
Not everyone is chatty like you 

**Mingi**  
You're really not in the position to say that to Jisung

**San**  
I'd say the same to you Mingi

**Joonyoung**  
Should I be surprised?  
Oh yeah, Sangyeon, we need to audition Juyeon's two friends tomorrow

**Hongjoong**  
I'm amazed with how you two still manage to hold a decent conversation

**Minho**  
Seeing that Sangyeon didn't reply, I'd say he already gave up following the messages mid-way

**Chan**  
Relatable

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
